iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaehaerys Targaryen
'''Jaehaerys Targaryen '''is the only child of Lady Visenya Targaryen and Ser Jory Norcross. He is the only living cousin of the former Bloodraven, Maekar Targaryen, and serves House Targaryen across the Narrow Sea. Birth Ser Jory Norcross, seemingly slain during ‘the Warrior Queen’s Ploy’ during the War of Unification, had in fact been disarmed and rendered unconscious by Ser Jaremy Corbray. Corbray took Norcross (and his ancestral blade, Wayfinder) back to Tyrosh in chains. Norcross spent a year under house arrest in the city, worth next to nothing as a hostage and resultantly kept secret by Bloodraven & his council. As the months rolled past and Norcross proved himself worthy of respect, he was allowed to roam the manse with relative freedom. His singing voice proved popular amongst the Targaryen family, stealing the heart of one such Visenya Targaryen, the barren dragon. The pair were smitten with each other, and despite Visenya’s reputation for infertility they were soon blessed with a son. Instead of the Tyroshi streets, Jaehaerys (his birth name) grew up in the luxury that afforded the Targaryen house as Lord-Protectors of the Three Daughters. A courtly education proved Jaehaerys a clever young man, sharp of wit and by all means a fast learner. He proved learned with the inner workings of a court, with songs and folklore, with the great houses of Westeros. Gifted with a blade, Jaehaerys inherited his father’s martial abilities alongside his mother’s cunning mind. His mother, Visenya, had died when he was but two years old. While Jaehaerys was an amicable, friendly child, his only living parent was a knight of Queen Daena Blackfyre’s Kingsguard, driving the lad to adventure. The Travelling Dragon Jaehaerys was twenty years old when he ran away and joined the Company of the Rose, and an anointed knight. His father, alone in the court, urged him to get out and see the world, to not remain in Tyrosh as a prisoner like he. As Ser Norcross grew old and decrepit, his son blossomed in the Free Cities. In truth, Jaehaerys spent three years with the Company instead of the eleven he claims under the persona of Brynden the Bard, leaving to explore Westeros much earlier. He travelled from King’s Landing to Oldtown to the Wall, performing for tavern & lord alike, keeping his identity hidden. The only detour was a trip to Norcross Keep, to visit the hall of his father’s family. He did not reveal himself to them, remaining in the persona of the travelling bard. Jaehaerys travelled like this for years, only occasionally heading home to visit his ageing father, confined to the Tyroshi manse. Brynden soon grew famed for his musical voice, for his wit and his japes, and has since been hired to perform at King Daemon III’s wedding & coronation celebrations. Jaehaerys is cultivating information to give his cousin Maekar upon his return, though he often debates his position in the world. A red dragon, or black? Following the death of Aemon Targaryen and his family in Myr, Jaehaerys may very well be the last Targaryen though the fact that Baelor, Valarr, Alysanne and Rhaenys are alive remains unknown to him... for now. Timeline 248AC - Born to Jory Norcross and Visenya Targaryen in Tyrosh. 268AC - Joins the Company of the Rose as a scout under the name 'Ser Stevron Towers', but later confessed his birth to his commander and was promoted through the ranks within months. 271AC - Leaves the company to return to Tyrosh, where he works as a diplomat for several months before taking off again. During this time, he purchases a boat named the 'Violet Maid' from the Balarr merchant family. 272AC - Arrives in Westeros, and begins to travel the lands of his family's birthright, while cultivating a reputation as 'Brynden the Bard'. 279AC - Is invited to play at Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation. 280AC - Arrives in the capital, and performs throughout the week of celebrations.Category:House Targaryen Category:Essos Category:Bard